The Truth Always Comes Out
by Theif's girl
Summary: After a fight between Ranger and Joe they both go to a club. Guess who just happens to show up. It's a Babe but Joe wasn't harmed, the truth just had to come out. Review please. Thanks! Janet owns everything, except the plot!


Two men were sitting at a bar in Trenton, NJ. One was Italian with rock hard buns and washboard abs. The other was a delicious piece of Cuban man with a body that could stop a clock. Both men had known as womanizers who could get anything they wanted from women. They both worked in law enforcement of some kind. Both served in a division of protection of the U.S.A. The finale thing that they had in common was a woman.

Not just any woman, but a beautiful, curly-haired brunette. She was often in trouble and needed help quite often. She worked in the same field as the Cuban, bounty hunting.

Now both men were very attached to the fiery woman and, being the alpha males they were, had fought over her. She dropped both men, saying that they could talk to her when they grew up and stopped treating her like territory. While the two men went as far as trying to drown the sorrows that their woman stood on the wings of the stage of the club they were in. Neither knew that she sang there more than once a week, or that she was becoming rather respected and well known in that area for her singing.

Once the song that had been playing was over she walked on stage and up to the mic. The crowd went quiet and both men turned around at the unexpected silence

Steph, that was the woman's name, spoke into the mic. "Hey there now, usually I start this party off with requests, but tonight I'd like to start stuff off with a request of my own. Of course only if that is okay with you all." While the crowd nodded their acceptance the men's eyes widened in surprise. For you see, this was THEIR woman.

"Thanks guys. I really need to get this off my chest. You see I have two incredible men in my life. I love both of them, but I'm in love with one. You see he lets me fly while the other man grounds me. Joe, if you're here or hear about this, I love you, but we won't be happy together. Find a nice woman that you can settle down with. As for the man I am in love with, Ranger I love you so much it hurts sometimes." The women in the audience nodded their heads in understanding. While the to men's jaws dropped in surprise, this was a strange way to find out who got Steph's love.

"So on my way here I heard Rihanna's "California King Bed" and decided that I can't lose him. Not without him knowing how I feel, so you all are my test run. This is so important to me because I can't live without him that just is no longer an option. So Ranger, if you can hear this. I love you with every fiber of my being. Don't let me go."

Soft music began playing in the background and she took a breath before she began:

_Chest to chest  
>Nose to nose<br>Palm to palm  
>We were always just that close<br>Wrist to wrist  
>Toe to toe<br>Lips that felt just like the inside of a rose  
>So how come when I reach out my finger<br>It feels like more than distance between us_

_In this california king bed  
>Were 10000 miles apart<br>I been california wishing on the stars  
>For youre heart on me<br>My californa king_

Tears began gathering in her eyes and the song grew with emotion with each word.

_Eye to eye  
>Cheek to cheek<br>Side by side  
>You were sleeping next to me<br>Arm in arm  
>Dusk to dawn<br>With the curtains drawn  
>And a little last night on these sheets<br>So how come when I reach out my fingers  
>It feels like more than distance between us<em>

_In this california king bed_

_We're 10000 miles apart  
>I'll be california wishing on the stars<br>For your heart on me  
>My californa king<em>

Ranger was standing there looking stunned when he began moving towards the stage.  
><em>Just when I felt like giving up on us<br>You turned around and gave me one last touch  
>That made everything feel better<br>And even then my eyes got wetter  
>So confused when I asked ask you if you love me<br>But I don't wanna seem so weak  
>Maybe I've been California dreaming<em>

He began moving faster as tears gathered in his eyes and people noticed ranger and they let him though.

_In this california king bed  
>Were 10000 miles apart<br>California wishing on the stars  
>For youre heart on me<br>My californa king  
>My California King<em>

_In this california king bed  
>Were 10000 miles apart<br>I've been california wishing on the stars  
>For your heart on me<br>My California king_

By the last chorus he was on the stage and walking to her with tears pouring down his face. When she turned and saw him he saw tears on her face to.

He closed the gap as the last cord faded. Ranger pulled his Babe to his body to his and began murmuring to her in Spanish.

Somewhere there Ranger switched to English. "Babe, I love you with every fiber of my soul. You are the only light im my life and I would die without you too. I will never let me go if you don't want me to, because I don't want to."

His eyes met the sapphire of her's and she fainly whispered "Never let me go," and with that, he swept her down into a dipped kiss and never let her go again.

The End


End file.
